Setsäärri
Setsäärri are viewed as a kind but oddball peoples with unorthodox way of thinking. Race of Setsaari is mostly cervines (Deer, Moose, Elks). Etymology History Early History Three Tribes Wandering Nomadic Period The Great Migrations & the Free Spirit Tsyk Supremacy Distant Lords from the Land of Steel & Steam Independence Liberation & the League of Thousand States Society Food The Sets eat fresh grass during spring and summer, and hay during winter. That's the traditional food. In urban areas, the Sets were able to purchase pickled grass, canned grass, grass pills (!!!), and artificial grass (hay with fresh grass coloring and flavor; child's favorite). Sets have affinity for saltiness, for no apparent reason. The drink they have, often are added with salt instead of sugar. Religion Living up to their eccentric nature, the Set religion simply reflect their oddness. Theirs is a polytheistic religion, believing everything in this universe reside a spirit. To them, the world was made not out of the conscious will of a Supreme Deity, but rather it was made due to some cosmic chemical accident, and that was how life come to being. Unlike monotheistic religions, or any other religions in Aerosea, in fact, the Sets have no name for their religion, or a series of tenets that they need to uphold in order to defend their beliefs. The central philosophy of Sets is: Life's hard, so shut up. And so they find no reason to appease the spirits, for they believe all living beings in this universe share the same old hard life. It is only the form or body that is different. Life's hard enough for everyone, so shut up. Other than that, the Sets do practice a kind of animism, though in a transactional way. For example, if they are to mine a mountain for iron ore, they would give offerings of food and incense in return for easy finding of ore. Otherwise, they'll blatantly blast the mountain into pieces and curse the residing spirit of the mountain into damnation in the hells of foreign religions. The Sets don't believe in an afterlife. This is the only life to them. When followers of other religions come to them, they will affirm to their preaching, but never practice it. This is because they believe religious people are delusional, and crazy people are living life hard enough, so a bit of sympathetic politeness and understanding is only deserving for them. In fact, they've no notion of religion. To teach a Set religion is to teach a stone to grow bigger. Customs & Beliefs The Sets hate statements and facts. Whenever a person says a fact like the planet is round or the Sun rises from the east, a Set in hearing distance would approach him and say this to him: Shut up! The Sets think that once a fact is widely known, there's no point in reminding people of it. It's simply rude, even mentioning it. Fact reminding lines are now reserved for lame-ass Set jokes and riddles. However, if you said something nonsensical (if only to them), they'll keep on nodding and smiling politely, because mental people deserved compassion. In normal basis, the Sets don't speak much, and are always in a rush. Sentences are short and always to the point of things. The only time they slow down is when they're excreting. Excreting is one of the Sets' national past time. They'll take great measures in decorating and accessorising their lavatories, even public ones. Language Setsäärri Anatomy Setsäärri Today Distribution The Sets mainly focus on the region called the Great Lakes. The entire region is below sea level, and it's like an upturned watertable. The rivers from other regions all flow into this area. A noticable population of Sets is also found in Tysk region, due to years of slave commerce. Pockets of Set communities are found almost everywhere in Aerosea. Issues Additional information: Notable Setsäärri | Setsäärri Nation States Category:AeroseaCategory:Creatures